Four Arms
Fourarms is a Tetramand(a play on latin 'tetra' meaning 'four' and 'mand' meaning 'arms') from Khoros. He is the sixth Omnitrix alien to appear on the series. Fourarms is voiced by Richard McGonagle on Ben and Vanessa Marshall on Gwen in the original series. He first appeared in Washington B.C. when Ben needed to fight the giant mammoth that Dr. Animo reanimated. Appearance Fourarms stands at approximately twelve feet in height, has very well developed muscle, four-fingered arms with two on each side, and had the Omnitrix symbol on the upper-left shoulder during the original series. His skin is bright red and very tough, like it is armored. A black stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck(and possibly down to his entire spine). A second black strip goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. And he looked like an ogre in the past. Strength level Fourarms posseses superhuman strength. Strong enough to defeat Dr. Animo's frog and Vulkanus. Four arms can lift a truck, can lift a car in each hand and many more. Abilities Fourarms possesses tremendous superhuman strength, nearly limitless endurance, and thick skin. His strength is such that he can create shockwaves simply by smashing the ground or clapping all four hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack". Fourarms' muscular legs also allow him to leap several city blocks at a time. As shown in Ultimate Alien, Fourarms is strong enough to hold a car on each of his lower hands. He is one of the aliens in the Ultimatrix(like Humongousar, Way Big, Cannonbolt etc.) whos basic power is super strength. Weaknesses Sometimes Fourarms' bulk is a disadvantage, since the Tetramand species sacrifices speed for strength and cannot run for long distances or at great speeds. Fourarms' size also makes him unable to hide anywhere or sneak behind anyone. When Ben had a cold, Fourarms turned orange and had stinky hives. Strangely, when Ben tries to change into Fourarms, the Omnitrix seems to nearly always change into a different alien. This may be the AI of the Omnitrix, which uses more strategy than Ben, who simply liked smashing things. In the episode side effects ants were crawling all over him and kept on scratching and control himself and started crashing into the wall. Gwen 10 Gwen used Fourarms when she and Ben snuck into a bowling alley, throwing strike after stike, though do to the increase of her strength, the bowling balls that Gwen threw crashed through the pins and into the back wall. Ultimate Alien thumb|right|200px|Fourarms transformation in Ultimate Alien Fourarms reappeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Video Games, shown turning Ssserpent into a sandwich between two cars. He appeared again in Escape From Aggregor, where Ben used him to fight against the Yeti which was controlled by Dr. Animo. He also appeared in the episode Hero Time, facing Captain Nemesis in a game of Tug of War and won. He looks almost entirely different, appearing more like a gladiator. He now has the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. He now has no shirt, which is replaced by two gold sashes that cross over his torso. His pants are also gone, replaced by a pair of brief, black underwear and a gold belt. He doesn't have gloves anymore, and has gold braces on each wrist and ankles. His face is also more narrow, resembling that of Manny Armstrong. This look makes him look more like Tini, a Galactic Enforcer of the same species as Fourarms, only with the black strip on his head, due to that Tetramand females lack the black facial markings. His head stripe also now ends in the form of a ponytail perhaps because, his head stripe might be actually hair(which would give male Tetramands a natural beard at childhood because, of his chin stripe) even in Gwen 10 Gwen has no stripes, instead red hair. Fourarms now has green eyes rather than yellow eyes, just like all reappeared aliens. Possible future His Ben 10,000 form has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass, no sleeves, and a pair jutting incisors. He has thicker skin. The Omnitrix symbol has moved to his chest probably because he can not reach it to change or maybe it does not fit on the arm anymore. Fourarms still has his kind of gloves and pants. He also has three curved spikes on each arm and one small spike on his shoulders. Apperances Original series *''Washington B.C.'' *''The Krakken'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11(selected alien was stinkfly) '' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Side Effects (sick)'' *''Secrets'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' *''Gwen 10(By Gwen)'' *''Grudge Match'' *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Ghostfreaked Out'' *''Back With a Vengeance '' *''Ben 10,000'' *''Game Over'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''Under Wraps'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Monster Weather'' *''The Visitor'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Don't Drink the Water (young)'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10(adult version) *Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' Ultimate Alien *''Video Games(first appearance) '' *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Hero Time'' Naming and Translations *'Bulgarian:' Четериръкият / Four-armed(One) *'Croatian:' Rukati / the Many-Armed(One) *'Dutch:' Quatre-Bras / Four-Arms(French) *'German:' Die Krake / the Squid(referring to him having more arms than usual) *'Greek:' Τέσσερα Χέρια-Tessera Heria/Four Arms *'Italian:' 2x2(Due per Due) / Two Times Two *'Norwegion:' Firarm *'Portuguese:'Quatro Braços / Four Arms *'Romanian:' Patru braţe / Fourarms *'Russian:' Силач / Strong man *'Spanish:' Cuatro Brazos / FourArms Video Games Protector Of Earth Four Arms is the first alien you will need in the game to battle drones and bosses. You will need him to fight evil and moving objects. Cosmic Destruction Four arms will be an additional alien for cosmic destruction. If you have a PS3 you will fight evil with Fourarms. Fourarms is only playable on PS3. Trivia *Fourarms is Ben's favorite alien form to transform into in the original series. *In Cartoon Network's online game Fusionfall, he is known as a nano. *The black stripes on Fourarm's face in the original series have been converted into a small goatee and a ponytail in Ultimate Alien. In Galactic Enforcers, Tini's hair was like Fourarms' with the stripe being the start of the hair. *He is the first known alien to barf as shown in Washington B.C. *It is shown in Ultimate Alien that Ben didn't know Fourarms was still in the Ultimatrix, seeing as when he fought Serpent for the second time in the series and transformed into him, he said, "Fourarms! Whoa, didn't even know that was still in there!". *In both series that he appeared in, he was mainly facing off against Dr. Animo. *Fourarms is the first alien with four arms, the second is Spidermonkey and the third is AmpFibian. *His Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro from Mortal Kombat. *In the original series, some kid at Ben's school called him "Quad Hands". Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Tetramand Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Wrestler